


You're Okay

by JordanLynn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cop!Harry, Harry gets attached, Louis is younger, M/M, Sad Louis, Top!Harry, Victim!Louis, bottom!Louis, i tried okay, larry - Freeform, rape is only mentioned, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanLynn/pseuds/JordanLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been missing for three months today. With no new leads or evidence, Abduction case worker Harry Styles refuses to give up hope on finding the missing boy. </p><p>or</p><p>Louis is a 19 year old gone missing and Harry, 23, makes it his mission to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Cadillac

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> My mom and i have been watching Investigation Discovery channel for the past several months and this horrible idea came to mind when watching Surviving Evil. Also, doesn't help that i keep singing Enter Sandman by Metallica for the past day. So, this happened. Enjoy!

He runs his long slender fingers through his long curly hair for the seventh time in the past minute as he reads over all the evidence in front of him. 

 

Louis William Tomlinson went missing on July 4th, 2014 while at a friends party. Witnesses say he left the party approximately eleven post meridiem the 4th, with a man in a black Cadillac. The man to be seen leaving with the victim was wearing a grey hoodie and blue denim jeans; stood about five foot-nine inches, white male with an american accent. Louis was seen wearing a white nit jumper that was too big on him, black tight jeans, and black toms with no socks. Louis has caramel brown hair, cerulean eyes, thin lips, button nose, and stands to five foot-six inches. He had just finished his second year in university to become an drama-English teacher.

 

Louis' hobbies consist of playing, and watching, football with his two best friends Zayn Malik and Niall Horan, who are also his flat mates. He likes to sing, act, draw slash paint, and he enjoys skateboarding. His friends Zayn and Niall were ruled out from being suspects after Harry had confirmed on their alibis. Zayn was out with his boyfriend, Niall, three hours away from Doncaster in Bradford. All of Louis family had checked out also, along with acquaintances, ex boyfriends, his one ex girlfriend, and even all his teacher. Nothing. Every single one of the them had alibis, and every single one of them checked out.

 

Harry stares at the only evidence they have. A toll security camera picture of Louis in a black Cadillac with his hands tied together in his lap and tape over his mouth. The licence plate is missing off the front and back of the vehicle, and the man driving has his hood pull tight over his face to only his nose, mouth and chin are shown. Harry can vaguely make out the look on Louis face and the frown on the driver. The station had posted the picture everywhere, along with an image of Louis himself, to the news, buildings, handed them out the people on the streets of Doncaster, and had even mailed them to flats around the city.

 

The news had reached across the world. The United States have been airing the missing the boy, asking if anyone has information to contact their local authorities. Ireland had done the same, even advanced the security at the airports and boat docks to watch for anyone with Louis description. He's been missing for three months today, September 4th. With no new leads or evidence, Harry refuses to give up hope on finding the missing boy. 

 

Harry has lost countless nights of sleep, just thinking about what could be happening to the boy, what made him leave with this mystery man, and is even still alive? Are they now looking for a body? Are they now working a homicide?

 

A knock on Harry's office door causes him to snap out of thought, "Shouldn't you be at home?" Liam ask softly as he takes his seat across from Harry.

 

"I should be, yes, but I'll just be thinking about this case, loosing sleep. So.." Harry shrugs lightly, rubbing his temples, eyes closed.  His white button up suit shirt open to below his chest, and his tie is thrown over his chair along his jacket.

 

Liam hums softly, his fingers playing with a plant Harry has on his desk, "I know," he sighs, "we'll find him. I have a feeling we're gonna get a break here soon." He stands up, leans over to pat Harrys messy hair before leaning down and giving him a quick hug, "coffee is made in the break room. Nick had brought in some Chinese food. Yours is in the fridge." With that, Liam walks out.

 

Harry rest his head on his hands under his chin, fingers clasps together, and his eyes cast down at the picture of a smiling, blue eyed boy. "Where are you, Louis?" he whispers to himself.

 

~

 

8:30 AM, September 5th, 2014...

 

Harry is running out of air, blood pumping twenty times faster than normal, and his eyes darting around the outside world as it passes by. 

 

He had received a call at 7:27 AM, by a woman stating she had just seen a man who looked like Louis, pull up next to her at a red light, in a black cadillac. He was in the passenger seat, while a male in all black was driving. The woman played it cool, asking her daughter to take a picture of the plate as the car drove off, and to call the police. Not even five blocks away from the station. 

 

Harry is the first out the car, hand on gun as the cars surround the house of David Smart. The misty green home is small on the outside with a white door and two wide windows on either side. The curtains are drawn closed, but Harry can see a finger holding them open, as if someone is peeking out. A few officers are searching the Cadillac as he makes his way over to the chief, Nick Grimshaw, "They have found blood inside the vehicle, along with hair fibers and this, " he holds up a bag consisting gloves with crimson all over them. Harry has a sudden spark of rage flash through him.

 

He turns his head to the house, the finger gone from the curtain, but the small basement window has a hand pressed against it. As Harry squints and steps closer, he can see Louis' head shaking 'no' then looking up at the ceiling. "We need to move in, now!" Harry yells.

 

Officers swarm in, Harry leading, guns drawn. Harry is the first man in, checking all the rooms as he makes his way to the basement. The house is a mess; garbage and clothes all over the place, making nearly impossible to walk around. The basement door is locked shut with chain and lock. A officers breaks the lock and chain, then walk in front of Harry first. Suddenly, they hear a gun fire off, followed by 'Open fire!' from Liam.

 

"Go, I'll get Louis!" Harry yells over the shots to his back up, hes already running down the stairs to the basement.

 

He stops dead in his tracks as he takes in the small boy in the corner of room. His shoes are missing, his pants ripped at the knees to mid thigh, and his while jumper looks grey. Theyre are deep blood stains on the sleeves, and around the sides to the back. Some stains are fresh, the blood still shinning with wetness along the front. His face is hiding behind his sleeve covered hands and his hair is matted to his skin with blood, almost making the brown look black.

 

Harry puts his gun away, walking slowly over to him, squatting low beside the boy, "Louis?" voice low and gentle. Louis flinches at the voice, but nods, moving his index finger away from the middle to peek at Harry. "I'm here to take you home."

 

Louis lets out a sob, moving his hands away from his face to reach out to Harry with small blood covered hands. 

 

Harry wraps his arms around the boy, picking him up effortlessly bridal style, and carrying him out of the house. As he walks Louis to the ambulance, they watch as David is literally thrown on top of the hood of a police car, head being pushed into the metal by Nick as a Liam cuffs him. Nicks mouth his moving, but they cant hear what he's saying. David is dressed in a black tee with black shorts, his feet covered in white socks. He's skinny, but can see his bicep muscle bulging under his shirt sleeve. David has a long scratch along the left side of his face. He looks like hell.

 

Harry sets Louis in the back, pulls a blanket over his shoulders and hands him a bottle of water. Now in the daylight, he can see the true damage on Louis. His lips are busted open, blood dried to the skin and some still trickling down his chin; bruising all long his jaw, cheeks, eyes, around his lips, a thin line around the front of his neck, finger prints on his exposed shoulders; cuts everywhere on his face- from his hair line to his shirt collar are small slashes. One cut in particular stands out to Harry. It starts above his eyebrow, ending to above his eyeball on his eyelid. Harry places a hand on Louis', leaning in close to look at him, so their eyes meet, "I'm Special Agent Harry Styles," voice soft, "you're okay, Louis."

 

Louis lets his lips smile for a second, "Well, you obviously know who I am," he whispers, humor in his broken eyes.

 

Harry smiles at him, "Sassy," he hugs Louis softly, rubbing his thumb over a bump of his spine before hes pulling back and walking over to David. He grabs him by the throat, pulling him up to his toes, "Listen here you slimy scum," he whisper hisses in his face, "if i find out you did more than just hit this boy, I wont hesitate to make sure your cell mate is also extremely friendly." He throws him back into the car door, opening the back and pushing him in there.

 

~

 

They had taken Louis to the hospital to perform surgery on his three broken ribs, broken wrist (which they had to re-brake to fix it), cast his fractured ankle, stitch up all his cuts, and perform a rape kit on him.

 

The test result comes back positive.

 

 


	2. Sometimes, we find happiness in misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With every broken sob and stuttering sniffle, a piece of Harry's heart breaks. 
> 
> Or
> 
> Harry has to listen to, and watch, Louis tell his story and Louis world goes spiraling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a bit long, so bare with me. I wanna say that writing about Louis telling his story honestly hurts me. I know what it's like to relive a traumatic moment, this was just right in my feels. 
> 
> Btw, the smutty smut isn't in great detail because I'm trash at writing smut. But, it'll be in there- if you squint.
> 
> Btw2, I saw Karukara read this and...you know, I'm like...in love with her and....im so not fangirling. Its cool. Play it off.

Watching Louis' mum and sisters all bombard him with questions and love and joy, Harry can't help, but smile. The moment he told Louis' family they have found him, alive, he hasn't been able to stop smiling.

 

It doesn't last forever, of course, because as soon as his family leaves for the night, Harry will have to go in there and ask the boy how all..this had happen. To him, of all people.

 

 

It's about midnight when Louis' family leaves, promising they will be back later and wont be too far. As soon as they leave, Harry walks in, taking a seat next to Louis' bed. 

 

He doesn't meet eyes with him, cant look at him because with what he is about to request of him, he doesn't want to see the smile disappear. "Hello, Harry." Louis hums lightly. Out of Harry's peripheral vision, Louis moves his hand closer to the edge of the bed.

 

"Louis, I uh-" Harry clears his throat and shifts in his chair, "I hate to do this to you, but I need to know everything that happened." 

 

The sharp intake of breath causes Harry to look up. Louis is staring at him, eyes wide and blue and the are starting the redden. He takes a deep breath, blinking and moving his eyes around the room, "He asked me if I wanted a drink," he starts.

 

Harry sits up straighter, puts his left ankle to his right knee, and starts writing. Louis watches him for a moment before continuing, "He seemed rather charming, so I said okay. It was maybe, about, an hour later when he asked if i needed a ride home. Zayn was out with Niall and everyone else was piss drunk, so i said okay to that too." He stops, lets Harry finish up his writing. Taking another breath, Louis begins, "Once in the car, its like..he completely changed." Louis makes a motion with his hands, "he didn't ask where I lived or anything, and he wouldn't even look at me. He just..kept on driving in the opposite direction of my flat."

 

Harry looks up when Louis doesn't continue, his heart sinks.

 

Tears are now falling down Louis beautiful cheek, curving in his cheekbones. His eyes are closed and his breathing is starting to spike. "Take your time, love. "

 

Louis lips twitch in a threatening smile, "I had asked him what he was doing, but he didn't even answer or shift his eyes off the road. It was, what felt like, forever until he pulled into the driveway of that disgusting house." he huffed. As Harry writes, Louis plays with his IV tube. He can feel the cold liquid dripping into his bloodstream. Its causing his hand and fingers to hurt from the ice, "The first time he hit me was when i screamed at him to take me home."

 

Harry is having troubles hearing him over the pulse in his ears. Heart rate is spiking with the thought of Louis being hurt, "The second was when he tried to kiss me, and that's when he...he um-" Louis looks down at the blanket keeping his legs warm. His breathing is trembling and his fingers are shaking and his vision is starting to blur with hot tears. Suddenly his skin is itching as if he can feel hands grabbing, pulling, pinching, breaking his flesh. He feels suffocated, theres a pillow over his face or a hand covering his mouth. Oxygen is being cut off even with the tubes up his nose. He feels him on him, crawling over his skin like a spider. 

 

Harry sees Louis freaking out, his eyes frantically moving around the room, far away. So, he reaches out, takes Louis hand tightly in his, "Hey, Louis. You're okay, look at me. Look at me." 

 

Blue eyes snap over to green, fear flooding them with the tears, "He wouldn't stop," he breathes out, "he kept saying he loved me and that i was his favorite of them all. Them all, Harry. How many are there? He said i was prettiest, that..that Im a good boy." the hand is tightening on his mouth, trying to keep him from talking, breathing, but he has to because hes staring into the forest and there's this hand holding him to Earth. "Every day he would hit me if i didn't listen, or clean good enough, and if i did do good, he would 'award' me by rapping me, "Louis spits. 

 

"Louis.." Harry tries to get him to stop, his fingers are starting to hurt from Louis' grip.

 

"I screamed at him i hated him after i was there for two months, and then threw me down the steps and would only let me out when he needed something. He would make me rub his feet, cook for him. And I cant cook, Harry. I cant, but he would force me to. If i wasn't careful with the ingredients, he would bump my hand so i'd burn it or any skin closest to the stove." His voice is raising, "He told me no one would find me, no one loved me but him. He...he said he was the only one capable of handling me. That.." his voice is breaking harder, "that even Zayn or my mum couldn't possibly love a fag freak like me."

 

Harry has stopped writing, he'll just get the camera footage. He leans his head forward, pressing his lips to the bruised knuckles on Louis' hand, "Trust me, Louis, they love you to the stars and back. Youre wonderful, beautiful, young collage lad. You have your future ahead of him, and I promise you, he will never see the light of day again."

 

Harry can see the small doubt in Louis' eyes, but hes bound to keep his promise. 

 

And as he leaves the room, he almost feels he keeping a promise to himself, not only to the boy laying in the hospital bed.

 

-

 

In a week, court is in season, and Harry has to take the stand. Sit in front of a full court room, look at Louis and the piece of shit. Sorry not sorry.

 

"Chief Styles," Davids attorney, Mr. Johnson starts, fixing his stupid tie, "I'm just going to jump right in with this. Do you think David is insane?"

 

Harry glances at David, "No, I dont."

 

"And why not?"

 

"Because an Insane person doesnt know the difference from right and wrong, he clearly does." Harry sits up straighter, hands clasped together.

 

"OH, are you a doctor now, Mr. Styles?" Mr. Johnson smiles.

 

Harry smiles back, "Psychiatrist, Mr Johnson, and I have a Bachelors in Psychiatry and am a Major in Criminal Justice." He can see Louis smile down at his hands.

 

"Right, did you happen to get a degree in nymphoalogy?" Johnson fires back.

 

"No such thing, Sir, but are you suggesting Louis' am nympho?" Harry's eyebrows shoot up to his hair line.

 

"Not at all, Styles, just.." he paces in front of the stand, buttoning his suit jacket, "it has been rumored that Louis has a record around campus that he likes to, "he motion his hands around, "mess around and lead others on. If you're picking up what im laying down." He nods, face as if hes taking to a child.

 

Harry cracks his neck, clears his throat, sits up completely straight, his blood is boiling under his skin "Mr. Johnson," he starts, "so youre telling me, that if a nineteen year old collage drama student likes to go out and have fun, including having sex and partying, which we all have done and still do, is technically asking for unwanted attention from someone? That they are asking for a beating when saying no? That they are asking to be forced inside of without permission?  That it is totally fine for the person to rape, to beat, to bring down because of a record? Mr. Johnson, i thought you went to law school."

 

Johnson raises a brow, "Have i ticked a nerve?"

 

Harry's eye twitches, "What if it was your son? Would your stupid statement have ticked a nerve?"

 

The jury lets out a small chuckle, looking only at Mr. Johnson's red face. "No more questions."

 

The judge looks over at Harry, smiling softly.

 

-

 

"In the charges of kid-napping in the first degree, what is your verdict?"

 

"Guilty."

 

"In charges of Rape in the first degree, what is your verdict?"

 

"Guilty."

 

"In charges of attempt of murder in the first degree, what is your verdict?"

 

"Guilty."

 

"In plea of Insanity of all charges, what is your verdict?"

 

"Not guilty."

 

"I hear by sentence you, David R. Smith, to life in prison with no possibility of parole. Case dismissed."

 

-

 

The first time Harry wakes up before the sun, is when his phone keeps ringing...and ringing. Its nearly four in the morning and has work in six hours. He knows Liam is on vacation in Italy with his wife and his boss is on medical leave. So who in the right mind would be fucking calling-

 

"Hello?" Harry croaks out. He throws his forearm over his eyes and the hand holding the phone is lazily scratching at his jaw.

 

Theres a small breath on the other side before, "Hi, Harry.." 

 

Flying up to a sitting position, Harry rubs his head, "Oh Louis, is everything okay?" Hes just about to jump out of bed when a little laugh comes through the other end.

 

"Im okay. I just um..never got to thank you after the sentencing a few days ago and I just want to say thank you. So, um..thank you for saving me." Louis mumbles so softly, Harry has to press the phone closer to his ear. 

 

"Louis," Harry begins, "you dont have to thank me. I was just doing my job." He was really, but he paid so much more mind to Louis case, he hadnt touch the other file on his desk. Now that he thinks about it, he might have to go in earlier. Fuck. 

 

"I know, but I just like to think I was just more than a file..." there's a pregnant pause, "I also have been um...having dreams."

 

Harry sits up straighter, back cracking, "What do you mean?"

 

He wishes he hadn't asked.  

 There's a quiet pause, then shuffling, before he begins, "I can feel his hands on me. I can...could smell his breath and could feel the...the pain again." he whimpers, "I know I'm never going too see him and I know he'll never hurt me again but...I cant erase the memories."

 

Harrys fingers twitch, his breath moving slow in his lungs and over his lips to try to keep himself sane. "Louis." Is all he sighs before the heart wenching sound of Louis' shuddling sob.

 

Harry has to fight the crave to drive over there and hold Louis and touch him four hours, days , years need be to replace the hurting hands. He wants to caress his cheeks, trace his deathly curves, kiss his sharp collar bonez, and play with his feather light caramel hair until he drafts off to sleep to dream of happiness. Dream of acting in movies, singing on stage, teaching love and knowledge to students, and to dream of life filled with warmth and hope. Harry wants to take super glue and carefully put together Louis' shattered beautiful remains. He wants him to breath again.  

 

" Louis, " Harry begins, " I know he's not going to hurt you or anyone else ever again. You're goin to see the sun and moon." Harrys voice trips, " you're going to see the ocean and the rest of the world, and the places you've always wanted to see. All the while he's going to be locked in his wonderful cement room with a four by four window." Harry has to take a breath, "I want you to go skydriving, swim with sharks, be in a movie, sing on stage, scream on a roller-coaster. I just want you to feel like you are not stuck. Memories will fade, new ones will replace them. " he looks down at his rings. He breaths, "You know why, Louis? " 

 

Louis answers, so high pitched and quiet, " why? " 

 

Harry croaks out at Louis voice, "because you are free, he is not. You are living, he is not. You are going to move on to the life you've always wanted while he decays and rots in his cell. " he hears Louis let out a deep breath. A sigh of relief. 

 

"Only if you do those things with me, Harry. I cant do everything on my own. " there's a smile in his voice. 

 

Harry only chuckles , laying back down on his bed, "Yes, Louis. Me too."

 

-

They make it a thing. 

 

Louis, or Harry, will call before they go to bed just to talk of their day, tell stupid puns, and sometimes Louis will cry, but Harry picks him up with dreams of the future. 

 

But tonight was different, so oddly off Harry couldn't fill out his paper work. 

 

He's alone in his kitchen, hot tea in in left hand, pen in the other, and papers of his current case filling the table. His sweats are baggy and grey, matching his mood. Dusty, his fluffy grey and black cat, sits across from him at the table, meowing at him every seven minutes. 

 

He scratches his shirtless chest and stands when he's finally had enough of the spacing out. His eyes burn and his fingers are stiff and he's two seconds from lifting his foot off the floor to the first step, when there's a brief rap on the front door. 

 

Dusty meows loudly, jumping up on the side table next to the door, ready to greet the vistor. Harry wants to laugh, but is too confused. Who is up at two in the morning, beside himself? 

 

He takes the several steps to the door before opening it to reveal a very cold and small louis. 

 

"Hi.." Is all Louis says for throwing himself at Harry's chest, cold cheek against the hot surface of Harry's hot skin. 

 

"Louis, is everything alright? Why are you crying?" 

 

"it's raining," Louis begins, a smile against his chest, "I went for a walk and it started raining. Im closer to here than I was to home." 

 

Harry wraps his arms around Louis shoulder, surrounding him with warmth and light. 

 

They stumble to the bedroom, Louis pulling off his soggy cloths. Both laughing at the sounds of  _splat_ against the hardwood floors. 

 

The laughter stops when Louis is completely naked. Harry is staring at his curves, admiring the way his hips jut and the small swell of his tummy. The scars are there, but they add design to this masterpiece. 

 

Louis doesn't shy away when Harry traces his viable bones, which Harry calls a win. 

 

It goes like that for long moments. Harry tracing Louis body, memorizing every crevice, freckle, curve, and scar. 

 

Harry peals back every layer that night. Opening him up slowly, kissing his lips sweetly, pumping softly. He replaces the burn with smooth, taking the hurt to give pleasure. Replacing the bad with good. 

 

And as Louis arches and claws and cums, Harry could swear he finally saw true happiness in Louis eyes, his features, his body. He could feel it. 

 

Harry kisses him softly, "You're beautiful." Louis let's out his last moan, tired eyes drooping, smile on his face. 

 

"You're okay." 

 


End file.
